


And the Rest is History m2

by Heavenly_Bodies



Series: And the Rest is History [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Schmoop, boys being emotionally stupid gits, schmangst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 07:45:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5367023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavenly_Bodies/pseuds/Heavenly_Bodies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection similar to my And the Rest is History (aka Just When You Thought the Muses Were Dead the Gods Grant You Jim and Bones) except this is various and a sundry Jim/Bones drabbles and ficlets inspired by the Weekly Inspiration pics at LJ's Jim and Bones comm.<br/>Each chapter is its own stand-alone fic.<br/>Ratings from G-NC17.<br/>No unhappy endings.</p><p>If I was a good girl updates would happen bi-weekly, but I'm not, so updates here on AO3 will happen when they happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Or Else (G)

**Author's Note:**

> So over in the J&B comm Caera resurrected a form of the "Semiweekly Man-on-Man" posts into a set of "Weekly Inspiration" pics- a act that we are all extremely grateful for. Anyway somehow Caera and I wound up in this loose agreement that we'd take turns writing drabbles/ficlets/whatevers every week. The stories herein are the result of that brain melting agreement. :D
> 
> In other words, I BLAME CAERA!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment fic in response to [this pic set](http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/1200630.html). FYI- [jim_and_bones](http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com) is a locked comm.

Jim woke up to one of the most beautiful sights he’d ever seen- a pair of green-hazel eyes set in a perfectly chiselled face with unruly dark hair. It wasn’t fair that Bones should look like that first thing in the morning, or late afternoon as the case maybe.

Warm fingers trailed reverently over Jim’s face. “Go back to sleep, darlin’,” Bones’ sleep warm voice rumbled.

Jim made a soft noise of dissent; he wanted to stay awake to marvel at the man lying next to him now that he had the right and _time_ to do so.

The two idiots had been in love for years, but this thing between them, this was still new- both of them too scared of losing what they had to say anything. It took a meddling command crew and an engineering ‘malfunction’ to get them to admit their feelings.

> _
> 
> ”Jim,” Spock began during one of their regular chess matches, “it has not escaped my attention, indeed the attention of the entire crew, that you have a deep connection with Dr. McCoy.”
> 
> Jim played his move, long since used to Spock pulling topics out of nowhere as they played. “Of course I do, he’s my best friend.”
> 
> Spock inclined his head in acknowledgement and countered Jim’s move. “I believe it is more than that. I know you see Vulcan’s as a mostly cold and emotionless race-”
> 
> “Spock,” Jim was set to chastise his friend.
> 
> The Vulcan ignored Jim interruption and continued, “-but you have known me long enough to know that at least I do have emotions and though I may find them troublesome at times, I do believe I understand them better than most.”
> 
> “Your point, Spock?” Jim asked, game all but forgotten.
> 
> “Merely an observation of your devotion and care for the doctor. Though I do wonder why you have never pursued your feelings. As you are quick to point out humans are not machines and embrace their emotions, so I must ask myself why.”
> 
> Leaning back, Jim rubbed his hand over his face. He should’ve known one day someone would ask him the question he’d been burying since the Academy, although, his money had been on Uhura being the one to approach him. “Spock, I appreciate your interest, but there’s more to it.”
> 
> “Jim, may I remind you that I am half-human and my partner is human, I doubt there is much more complicated than that.”
> 
> “You never know, maybe this is the time things are more complicated.”
> 
> “Jim, forgive me if I’m overstepping the bounds of our friendship, but you need to tell Dr. McCoy how you feel. As Nyota is so fond of saying you could cut the tension between you with a spoon.”
> 
> Jim laughed. “I think you mean knife, Spock.”
> 
> “No, she was very specific,” he said straight-faced.
> 
> “Spock, can we not talk about this,” Jim asked with a sigh.
> 
> “As you wish,” Spock acquiesced. “I believe it’s your move.”
> 
> And just like that the conversation was over, but it had served its purpose and Jim couldn’t get the Vulcan’s words out of his head.
> 
> \---------
> 
> It was a blessedly slow day in Medical, no away missions to go wrong, no explosions in Engineering, no unidentified or worse identified vessels approaching, not even a cough or migraine to be seen. Bones was enjoying the quiet and trying not to think about the oncoming storm the lull no doubt precipitated, when the chime to his office door rang. “Come in,” he called, setting aside the medical journal he was reading. He smiled when Uhura stepped through the door. “Nyota, to what do I owe the pleasure?”
> 
> “We need to talk, Leonard.”
> 
> “All right.” He sat up straighter as Nyota slide into one of the chairs across from his desk.
> 
> “It’s Jim.”
> 
> Bones stiffened, wondering how bad it was and what the brat had managed to get into on such a slow almost boring day.
> 
> “No, no,” Nyota assured quickly. “Jim’s fine- physically.”
> 
> That got a quizzical eyebrow raise.
> 
> “Leonard, this thing, the tension between the two of you, it’s driving us all crazy- I mean the entire crew, not just the command staff. We’ve all noticed and frankly it’s getting too much. And with things being so slow Jim’s taken the opportunity to start brooding over it. He’d never admit it to anyone, of course, but it’s so plainly obvious. You need to talk to him.”
> 
> Bones huffed. “Not really the talkin’ kind, neither of us are. Besides, if you haven’t noticed, I’m not really Jim’s type.”
> 
> She shook her head, perfect ponytail flowing seamlessly at her back. “Leonard, I know how you feel about him, we all do, and we know how he feels about you.” She reached a hand across the desk to squeeze Bones’. “Never seen two such intelligent, perfectly suited, and blind people in my life.” Nyota stood. “You’d better talk to him, before you find yourselves trapped in a turbolift until you figure it out.” Her perfect ponytail flicked as she turned to leave. “I mean it, Leonard,” she warned.
> 
> \--------
> 
> Another month passed, both Jim and Bones getting visits from Carol and Chekov, and Christine and Sulu respectively. All delivering the same message- talk or else. The ‘or else’ happened a week after Christine and Carol tried to get through to the two pig-headed men. Jim had stopped by Medical to drag Bones’ away from his work and put some food in him; with all Bones’ worrying over Jim’s health and insuring he took care of himself, Bones was lousy at taking care of himself. They were in between decks six and seven when the turbolift came to a sudden jerking stop.
> 
> “Hell, no!” Bones groaned, remembering his conversation with Uhura weeks earlier.
> 
> “Come on, Bones, it’s nothing. I’m sure Scotty will have us back in motion before you can blink.”
> 
> Bones gave a derisive laugh. “You underestimate your crew, Captain.”
> 
> The look Jim gave him was nothing short of incredulous. He pressed the internal comm button and hailed Scotty.
> 
> “Scott, here, sir. We had a short in one of the subroutine matrixes, should have it fixed in a jiffy,” Scotty’s too cheerful voice informed them.
> 
> “Thank you, Mr. Scott. Kirk out.”
> 
> “See Bones, Scotty’s already on it,” Jim said cheerfully.
> 
> “Wouldn’t count on it.”
> 
> “What’s up with you today, you’re being even more acerbic than usual?”
> 
> He sighed. “Jim, I guarantee you that Scotty’s gonna run into some problem and we’re gonna be here for a long while.”
> 
> “Why would you say that?”
> 
> “Uhura,” Bones answered simply. “She threatened me with this very thing, last month.”
> 
> “Bones, have you been tormenting our resident half-Vulcan?” Jim tried to joke, but with little conviction as his own conversations with Spock, Chekov, and Carol came to mind- and really, Chekov? That one had left him reeling worse than the others.
> 
> “Jim,” he chided, barely containing an eye-roll, sliding to the floor to get more comfortable.
> 
> Without missing a beat Jim joined him, sitting right next to him, nudging shoulders like they did when sprawled on one of their sofas watching holos or just talking about nothing. “Seriously, why was Uhura threatening you?”
> 
> Bones shook his head. “She’s of the opinion that there’s somethin’ I need to do and that this,” he cast his eyes around the small enclosure, “is the only way to convince me.”
> 
> “Way to be vague, Bones.”
> 
> “Yeah, well, I don’t really wanna talk about it.”
> 
> “Sorry.” Jim bumped Bones shoulder, the simple act speaking volumes about the sincerity of his apology. “You know this could be my fault, too. I seem to recall Carol making a similar threat last week.”
> 
> Bones chuckled. “We make a pair, don’t we.”
> 
> “Always have.” Jim beamed. “Always will,” he added more softly and more heartfelt than he meant to.
> 
> “Yeah, Jim, always will… as long as you’ll let me.”
> 
> Jim stiffened. “What’s that supposed to mean?”
> 
> “Nothin’ Jim.”
> 
> “No. It’s not nothing. What did you mean?”
> 
> Sighing, Bones closed his eyes. “Just there’s gonna come a point when you’re gonna want someone more than a crotchety, aviophobic doctor to keep you company and whoever you find to fill that void, they’re gonna want you to themselves, just like you’ll want them. It’s okay, Jim, it’s not like we won’t always be friends- you’re my best friend in the universe, nothin’ will ever change that.”
> 
> Jim stared at his friend, not entirely sure what he was hearing, but knowing he didn’t like it one bit. He couldn’t lose Bones, he wouldn’t. “No,” he snapped emphatically. “No. Not gonna happen.”
> 
> “Jim, please…”
> 
> “No!” Jim jumped up and started pacing the small space. “Shit. Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit.” He ran a hand through his hair as he tried to get himself under control. 
> 
> Bones was up faster than he thought was possible. “Jim. Talk to me,” he pleaded, reaching out to grab Jim’s arm.
> 
> Feeling Bones’ comforting hand on his arm calmed Jim; he swallowed, took a deep breath, and straightened his back. “Is that what you want to happen?”
> 
> “What? God, no,” his voice shook with the repugnance he felt at the mere suggestion. “I… just… I was tryin’ to be realistic.”
> 
> “You’re idea of realism sucks. That’s not what I want. Ever.”
> 
> “Jim, if I had it my way we’d be stuck together until we’re old and grey, retired, or at least Earthside, somehow I think the only way you’ll retire is by dyin’- and don’t go gettin’ any ideas in your head to go get yourself killed before then just to spite me.” Somehow Bones’ had gone from calming to indignant in the course of his speech. To make matters worse Jim was smiling at him like a loon. Maybe he was finally going space crazy, or maybe Jim was. Maybe they both were. “Jim, why are you smiling like that?” he asked hesitantly.
> 
> Jim didn’t speak, just moved closer to Bones. He shook his head and pressed his forehead to Bones’. “I love you, too, you know. And I’m not going **anywhere**.”
> 
> _

Jim traced the lines of Bones’ lips as they lay together, legs tangled, just drifting on the edges of sleep. It had taken so long for them to get here. Jim knew they had the rest of their lives to touch and stare and share lazy mornings and too infrequent shore leaves, but this was special.

“What’re you thinkin’, sweet’eart?” Bones drawled.

Jim knew what he was about to say was corny, but it was the truth… “About us… the future, _our_ future. You might be a grumpy, aviophobic doctor, but I wouldn’t change a thing.”

Chuckling, Bones pulled Jim closer. “Who knew the great James Kirk had a sappy side.”

“What if I do?” Jim countered playfully. “You’re the only one who’s ever gonna see it.” Smiling, Jim leaned in for one of what would be many, many more kisses to come.


	2. Each Other (R)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment fic in response to [this pic set](http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/1204801.html). FYI- [jim_and_bones](http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com) is a locked comm.

The sheets were soft and cool against Bones’ heated skin, sweat trickled down his back as he lay panting, Jim having eased them from their sitting position, arms still wrapped tight around each other- neither inclined to move or separate. It had been too long since they could just enjoy each other, the demands of Captain and CMO always hanging above them, always keeping them from being able to fully relax and just _be_.

They’d clung to each other as they made love- slow and intense- months of tension, quick fucks, and too short nights together fading away as they drowned in each other.

Jim whimpered as he slipped from Bones’ body, a near overwhelming sadness at the loss of Bones’ safe comforting heat.

“Shh, I gotcha, sweet’art,” Bones murmured, tightening his hold. “I gotcha.”

Jim nuzzled at Bones’ shoulder, a mumbled, “Sorry,” breathed out between light, sucking kisses to the dip at the juncture of collarbone and shoulder.

Bones carded his fingers through Jim’s short, sweat drenched hair and sighed. “No need,” he said softly, placing a tender kiss to the side of his head. He knew this was coming, Jim, an expert at bottling up his feelings, had to crash at some point. And as painful as it was to see, Bones was eternally grateful, awed, and delighted that Jim would let him in and allow him to help him through it. He continued to hold Jim, whispering comforting words, telling him over and over how wonderful and perfect Jim was, how he was so proud of him and Jim had so much to be proud of, that he would never leave and Jim was a part of him he could never let go of without losing the heart of himself.

Slowly, Jim’s grip loosened and he rolled off of Bones, only to snuggle so close he was still practically on top of him- arm and leg thrown over Bones possessively.

Bones made an amused huffing sound and traced his fingers up and down along Jim’s back. “Love you. Gonna keep you.” He kissed Jim’s hair. “As long as you’ll let me.”

“Bones…”

He squeezed his lover tightly. “Right here, sweet’art. Get some sleep. We’ve got two days before we have to report back to the ship.” Two days to have his Jim, the Jim only he ever got to see, before Captain Kirk had to return to his ship and too short nights with too many responsibilities claimed them both.


	3. Meaning (PG13)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment fic in response to [this pic set](http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/1200630.html). FYI- [jim_and_bones](http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com) is a locked comm.

Bones was lying on the sofa daydreaming, snuggly in that place between sleep and wakefulness. Last night had been heaven and he wanted to remember and replay it for the rest of his life. After two and half years of friendship Jim had finally turned those piercing eyes on him. God, how exquisite it had been. His only regret was that he knew it hadn’t meant anything to Jim. Actually, that was unfair- Jim always cared and while it might not have meant what Bones wanted it to, it still meant something.

Throwing his arm over his eyes, Bones viciously kicked those thoughts and emotions back into the rusty box they kept breaking out of, and after last night, he knew that mental box would give way too soon- but damn it all, last night was worth it.

Eventually, Bones did fall asleep, visions of blue eyes bright with ecstasy filling his mind’s eye.

Minutes, hours later, he couldn’t be sure, but it was dark and silent in their dorm room. More than that, Bones was warm, the warmth that came from being encased in a heavy human blanket. Bones waited for his eyes to adjust to the darkness before looking down to see a familiar blond head resting contently on his chest. Bones didn’t know what to make of it; sure, Jim was a ridiculously tactile person, but playing human blanket on his best-friend was a little out there, even for Jim. That didn’t stop Bones from carding his fingers through the spiky, dirty blond strands and letting himself smile at the way Jim nuzzled into him as he continued to pet Jim’s face and hair.

It wasn’t long before Jim was half awake, mumbling for Bones to go back to sleep and stop thinking so hard. Then Jim began to wiggle around trying to get more comfortable.

At first, Bones was fine with it, revelling in the undeniable cuteness that was Jim cuddling, but on the fourth pass of cock to cock, Bones hit his limit. Jim pressed down _hard_ against him and Bones let out a shameful moan.

Jim seemed to disagree. “God, that was beautiful,” he said in sleepy awe as he forced himself awake. “Do it again,” he all but pleaded, pressing down against Bones again in encouragement, “please.”

Bones couldn’t help it, he did as Jim asked when he pushed against him just so. “Jim… stop.”

“Why?” he asked shakily, the press and slide against Bones hard body was every bit as erotic to Jim as it seemed to be for Bones.

The sound nearly broke Bones’ resolve. Something about Jim sounding so raw and vulnerable just from a few moments of fully clothed frotting tugged at every protective instinct he had for Jim. “Because,” he closed his eyes, he didn’t think he could say the words with Jim looking at him like that, “last night was wonderful.” Bones’ eyes might be shut tight, but his fingers refused to leave Jim’s hair. “But I can’t be your fall back or just convenient. You know me better than that,” Bones spoke softly.

Jim stopped his movements and sat up, knees bracketing Bones’ hips. His brow wrinkled, trying to make sense of Bones’ words. Last night _had_ been amazing. Jim had finally gotten the balls to do something about his feelings for his best-friend and now, Bones was talking like he thought he was just another notch on Jim’s bedpost, when nothing could be further from the truth. Despite popular belief, Jim was capable of monogamy, he just didn’t have much experience with partners who _wanted_ that from him. And that was okay, Jim liked sex, liked making people feel good. It wasn’t like he minded the absence of a stable one on one relationship. Except now he did. And it was all because of the man beneath him, only Bones didn’t seem to understand that. “Bones,” he said a strange lump in his throat. “Bones,” he tried again when the man didn’t react. “Open your eyes, look at me.” Jim took the hand that had slid from his hair and down his arm, laying his hand on top and lacing their fingers together, Jim brought it up to his heart. His free hand drifted over Bones’ chest coming to rest over his strongly beating heart. He stayed like that for a moment relishing the shared rhythm.

With a deep breath Jim began talking. “It took me two years to ask to be let into your bed. Two years of denials and doubt and wanting. Now that I’ve been let in, I have no intention of leaving.” Jim bent down, giving Bones a slow sensual, _loving_ kiss. “You’re not convenient, and you are definitely not my fall back. You’re my end game.”

Bones didn’t even have to think, a slow smile crept over his face as he pulled Jim down for another of those slow kisses he was quickly becoming addicted to. “Two years, huh? Makes two of us,” he admitted, knowing Jim was already self-conscious enough from his confession. Bones looked over towards their beds and smirked. “I think we got some lost time to make up for.”


	4. A Very Good Morning (NC17)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment fic in response to [this pic set](http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/1215144.html). FYI- [jim_and_bones](http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com) is a locked comm.

Some people think that the best wake-up call in the morning is sex. More people would think that Jim Kirk was one of those people. He is. But he’s just as fond of waking up wrapped in his lover’s arms or wrapped around his lover. He’s just seldom had the kind of partners who wanted that from him. Bones. Bones wants that and gives that and every morning Jim gets to wake up tangled with Bones is one he cherishes.

Still, everyone needs some hot wake-up sex at least once a week according to Jim’s estimate, so when he woke up curled with Bones, their faces so close that if Bones opened his eyes right then Jim’s vision would’ve been nothing but a sea of green and amber flecks, he took it as a cosmic hint. They both had the day off, no classes, no clinic or hospital shifts; the perfect day to start off in bed messing up sheets and earning the long hot shower they’d get to share after.

Jim slowly skimmed his hands down the strong muscle of Bones’ back, carefully avoiding the few ticklish spots that could wake him. Jim loved this- the feeling and knowing the body of the person you loved. His fingers travelled further down from Bones’ back over his ass to his leg, following the smooth roll of flesh and muscle there. Jim stifled a giggle when Bones made a soft noise and nuzzled into his pillow and Jim’s neck. Bones reputation for being a curmudgeon was well deserved, but it just made the moments like this when his guard was down and his reactions unconscious and open that much more valuable.

Jim was torn. On one hand, it was so rare for him to spend time like this with Bones just watching and touching without Bones getting all self-conscious and grumbly. On the other, he was still warm and loose from their love making last night and it would be so easy to roll them over so he could straddle Bones, tease his cock to full wakefulness and just slide down onto it, wrapping around him in every sense of the word, lazily rolling his hips until Bones fully woke up. Both were tantalizing prospects and, honestly, if he played his cards- and touches- right, he could have both.

With the ease of experience Jim searched under the pillows for their bottle of lube, smiling in victory when his hand clasped the familiar shape. He spent several more long minutes studying, caressing, and petting Bones everywhere, before gently manhandling him onto his back. Slicking Bones, quickly and gently, Jim settled himself above him, guiding Bones to his entrance. Slowly, so very slowly, Jim eased down taking Bones in centimetre by centimetre, head falling down onto Bones chest once he was fully seated.

Below him, Bones murmured hazily, not quite waking, one hand instinctively came to rest on Jim’s hip, while the other played with the hair at the back of Jim’s neck. A soft whimper escaped Jim’s lips as he rocked back on Bones’ cock and the hand on Jim’s hip tightened.

“Jim?” Bones mumbled as he woke. “God, Jim…” he thrust weakly.

“Mmm, yeah…” Jim rolled his hips again, whispering, “Mornin’, Bones,” as he mouthed wet kisses along Bones’ neck.

“Very good morning,” Bones replied, more awake and thrusting harder into Jim’s warm body.

Jim sighed as he pushed himself back to sitting, splaying his hands over Bones’ chest as much for the skin contact as the extra leverage. He rose and lowered himself in time with each thrust. Their rhythm building with every movement, until Jim was lost in an endless chant of, “Bones, Bones, Bones, Bones…,” fingers flexing as he clawed at Bones’ chest.

“I’m right here, babe,” Bones whispered, laying a hand over one of Jim’s. Jim’s chanting, he’d learnt from experience, was a subconscious form of reassurance, which Bones gladly and unerringly enforced whenever it occurred. “Jim, sweet’art, look at me, lemme see what I’m doin’ to you,” he urged.

A gasp split Jim’s chanting, a shaky, “Bones,” following as blue eyes opened to meet forest-hazel.

Bones surged up, pulling Jim’s body down, pressing deeper into him as he sat. “So perfect,” Bones practically crooned into Jim’s neck, clutching his shoulders and holding Jim close. “Beautiful. _Mine_.”

Jim shuddered with a soft whimper as his body contracted and convulsed. With two more deep thrusts Jim felt warmth pulse inside him and Bones’ entire body tense. Jim clutched onto Bones like a life line, a softly breathed, “Bones,” brushed against his neck.

They fell back to the bed, still holding onto one another, taking their time to catch their breath. The silence between their ragged breaths broken only when Bones mumbled, “A very good morning.”


End file.
